Question: Last Thursday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store and decided to buy a potato for $3.15. Vanessa handed the salesperson $7.29 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Vanessa received $4.14 in change.